Big Paul & Little Holly
by younglover111
Summary: Adopted by Emily007. When Paul's little sister, Holly, comes back to town everyone adores her. But what happens when another one of Paul's pack brothers imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Big Paul & Little Holly

Chapter 1

Safe & Sound

Paul's POV

Today my baby sister is coming back to her home town, La Push. My ignorant father took her away three years ago and two weeks after she was born.

Her flight landed at 2:15. But I had been here at 1:00 just in case her fight came in early. I didn't want her being here all by herself.

My mum had died a year ago from breast cancer. I was pretty upset that she never got to see Holly again, but I knew if she was here she would want to make sure Holly was happy and had a great time. But then mum would also not want me to give her back to our father.

I looked up just in time to see a small give waddling out with a teddy bear in one hand and the flight attendants hand in the other.

The little girl looks around a little before her soft brown eyes landed on me. She squealed and ripped her hand out of the flight attendants and scrambled into my arms. Her small arms formed a circle around my neck and I felt her cheek presses up against mine.

I grabbed her two Barbie wheelie bags with her still in my arms before bringing her out to the car.

I'm pretty sure I looked seriously ridiculous wheeling two Barbie bags around. But I didn't care, I had my sister bag and that was all that mattered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Imprinting **

**Paul's POV**

I gave Holly a bath and dressed her in the clothes she wanted to wear. I tried to tie her hair up in a plat and found out that I could only do it in a pony tail.

I grabbed a blanket in case she got cold and carried her over to my truck that was parked on the drive way. I put her in her car seat and hoped in the front. I started the engine and back out.

"Pauly, wer we guin?" She asked me. I smiled as we pulled into the beach parking lot.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends, is that ok?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded and went back to playing with the hair on the dolls head that were in her small hands.

I helped her out and covered her in the blanket, not wanting her to get a cold while here. I walked down to the big bon fire that was lit and had people sitting around it talking. I sat down next to Jared and Quil. Jared had Kim asleep under his arm while Quil had Claire sitting on his lap wrapped up in his jacket.

"Hey, is this Holly?" Quil asked as he nodded to Holly who was still concentrating on her doll.

"Yeah. Holly, this is Quil and Claire. Claire is four, just a year older than you" I explained to the little three years old in my arms. She smiled and waved a little and then pointed over to Sam and Emily who had Ben and Thomas at there sides. Sam stole glances at them both and then went back to watch Emily. Ben and Thomas phased two months ago. I was worried that when Holly turned up her they would lose control and show her our secret.

I never wanted Holly to find out. I didn't want her to know all of the bad things I do in life and what I really am deep down.

"Sam, Emily, this is my baby sister Holly. Holly this is Sam and Emily" I said. Holly looked up and reached for Emily. Emily took her in her arms and sat back down on the log.

"What's you're dolls name, Holly?" She asked.

"Brittany" She replied.

"Paul, can I talk to you?" Sam asked me. I nodded and started to walk back down the beach with him towards the parking lot.

"I don't know how to break it to you man, but, I think Thomas imprinted on Holly" Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"PAULY, PAULY" Someone called. I looked towards the beach and saw Holly looking for me. And when she did she jumped off Emily's lap and ran to me, Thomas on the other hand was right behind her. She jumped into my arms. I turned away so Thomas couldn't see her face.

"Paul, I'm sorry, you know I can't help it" Thomas said. I spun around and gave Holly to Sam.

"You'd better be sorry. This is exactly what I thought would happen. Someone imprints on her, they move away from La Push and I never see her again. I am not letting you get to Holly; she is MY sister and MINE only. I don't want to ever see you with her" I said to him as I grabbed Holly out of Sam's arms and put her in the car and drove away, and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Please let me see her

Paul's POV

After I drove home I put Holly to bed who had fallen asleep on the way home. I could hear he soft breathing upstairs while I looked out the window into the darkness.

I heard a knock at the door and noticed that it was already one o'clock in the morning.

I opened it and saw that it was Thomas. He looked as though he had been crying. He had scratches all over his face and was wet and covered in mud. I looked at him and nodded for him to come inside.

"Please Paul, please let me see Holly" He said.

"Why should I. I know your going to hurt her and I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting you get close to her" I said as I sat back down on the couch.

"I'm not going to hurt her" He growled as he started to shake.

"She doesn't want to see you" I said simply.

"How do you know what she wants, she hasn't even met me yet. But when she does she'll feel the connection too" He said as he went off to la-la land. I rolled my eyes and pinched my nose.

"I'll let you see her once a week" I said. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"ONCE A WEEK" He yelled.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake her up" I hissed at him.

"Paul, come on man, I have to see her, she's my imprint. I'm meant to protect her. And how am I meant to do that when she doesn't even know me?" He said.

"Fine, you can come over when ever you want. Just not all the time, we have a life to" I answered. He thanked me and was about to walk out when he stopped and faced me.

"Can I see her now?" He whispered. I huffed and nodded. He walked upstairs and I heard some mumbling. He was probably talking to her.

"Pauly?" A little voice said. I walked upstairs just in time to hear her scream.

"What's wrong?" Thomas said as he checked her for anything that was hurting her.

"Pauly" She cried as she climbed into my arms.

"Holly, I want you to meet Thomas, he's a-friend- of mine" He said. She peeked out from my neck and looked at him. She smiled and climbed into his arms, and that's where she fell asleep that night.

I woke up the next morning and headed downstairs where I smelt someone cooking.

I saw Thomas standing at the stove making some pancakes.

"What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?" I hissed at him. He turned around and smiled.

"You said I could come over when ever I wanted" He said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd come over at 6:30 in the morning. Holly won't be awake for another two hours or so" I said. He shrugged and walked out of the house.

I did kind of feel bad for him. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a bang at the door.

I opened it and saw Sam standing there.

"You can't shut him out of her life Paul. She will love him eventually and you cant's stop them" Sam said. I took a deep breath in and nodded.

"But I don't want her to love anyone" I wined. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, well you can't stop it. Let them be with each other, if you continue doing this it's just going to start to hurt Holly" He said.

"How?" I asked. I never really understood imprinting.

"When your away from your imprint or imprintee for to long your heart begins to ache and all you want to do it be with them" Sam explained. I nodded as he walked out the door and disappeared into the forest once more.

"Pauly, ah away" Someone called. I smiled and headed upstairs and saw my little sister sitting on her bed smiling at me. I kissed her cheek and a blush crept up on her cheeks and she hid her face in my chest. I laughed and pattered her head.

Were together and always will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Baby-sitting

Paul's POV

Today Thomas was looking after Holly because I couldn't and neither could the woman so the only choice was _him_.

"Paul, you can't keep her away from him. It's just not how imprinting works. He isn't going to hurt her, and if he does, all that's going to happen is he's going to start hurting inside" Sam said as we continued to run our patrol.

"I know, it's just, he's not right for her. She's to young to be imprinted on. She's also to young to understand any of this" I wined. He laughed and stopped running.

"You're her big brother. If he ever hurts her you will know, you will be the first person she comes running to if something happens. You will not be left in the dark in there relationship, trust me" Sam said before phasing.

As I ran past my house I looked through the window and saw Thomas dancing with Holly who was laughing constantly. I smiled and quickly phased back into my human form and ran inside while trying too dodge all of the puddles that were scattered all over the drive-way.

"Ok, you can go now, I'm back" I said as I took Holly from his arms.

"Pauly" She squealed as she hugged my neck. I smiled and took her upstairs and put her to bed.

"Um, hay Paul, thanks for letting me baby-sit her" Thomas said. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I talked to Sam, and he told me a couple of things about imprinting and I'm letting you hang out with Holly. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever, and I mean young or old, hurt her, I will kill you and make it look like a bloody accident" I said to him. He gulped and nodded.

"Um, ok. I would never hurt her you know that right?" He said.

"That's what Sam said, and look at Emily. Don't even make her angry, don't make her sad. Make her Happy, Thomas, that's all I want to see in her is happiness, please don't make this any harder than it has to be" I said to him before I turned off the lights and went upstairs leaving a stunned Thomas standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look's like none of you found 'The Cat in the Hat' line. It was:**

"**I'll kill you and make it look like a bloody accident"**

**It's on the movie. The one with Dakota Fanning. It's when their in the kitchen making the cupcakes that you can put anything in. **

**You guys really have to watch it or watch it again to find the part. **

**LUL, from Emily_007**

**Chapter 5 – I'll miss you**

**Paul's POV**

Today I was taking Holly to day-care. I had patrol in an hour and then straight after that I had to go and help out at the shop.

The entire pack works at the mechanic shop, well except for Leah who wouldn't have a clue about cars. So she mostly does all of the money and making the schedule for us.

"I wil miz ya Pauly" Holly said as she hugged me. Miss Daniel's, her teacher, stood in the doorway smiling at us.

"I'll miss you to, Hol" I said as I hugged her back. I gave her her back pack and told her to go inside and that I'll pick her up after. She smiled and ran over to Miss Daniel's and took her hand.

"Bay Pualy" Holly waved as she walked inside.

I got into my truck and drove home. I walked into the forest and quickly phased.

**Holly's POV**

I walked inside with Miss Daniel.

"Holly, do you want to put your back-pack into your little locker?" She asked. I nodded and slipped my purple Dora the explorer bag into the locker and looked around.

"Are you ready to make some new friends?" She asked me. I shrugged and nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people" She smiled. She took me over to two girls who were playing with their dolls.

"Lilly, Sammy, this is Holly. Holly this is Lilly and Sammy" She said. I smiled and waved.

"I like ya dolwi" Sammy said as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, itz pwetty" Lilly said.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down with them and started playing.

"Hi, I'm Brandon, but ya can call mwe Bran" He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Im Holly" I said. He sat down with us and had lunch. I had already met three people who wanted to be my friends.

We all lined up outside and waited for our parents and care-givers to come and pick us up.

I looked around the parking lot and saw Paul leaning on his car waiting for me to come out. I was the last person here. I grabbed Miss Daniel's hand and pulled her towards Paul.

"Hi Pauly" I said as I climbed into his arms.

"Hay Hol" He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Alana Daniels" Miss Daniel's said as she shook Paul's hand. I'm pretty sure she was the only girl who didn't want to sleep with my brother.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" Paul said. But before he could finish he started staring into her eyes and started mumbling something about how beautiful she was.

I tugged on his hair and he turned and looked at me.

"Ah, sorry, um, I'm Paul" He said as he shook her hand. She smiled and waved goodbye to me and walked back inside.

We hoped into the truck and we arrived home in less than five minutes.

"So, did you like school?" Paul asked me. I nodded and opened my backpack and pulled out my drawing of me and him. He smiled and told me that tomorrow he would go and frame it.

I slept peacefully that night…well, that was until a loud howl rang through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Howl

Paul's POV

I had just put Holly to bed when a loud wolf howl filled the room. I looked out the window and smelt leach.

I ran up to Holly's room and quickly woke her up.

"Holly, I'm going to drop you off to one of my friends for a little while, ok?" I said as I picked her up and started running to Emily and Sam's house. It was five houses away and I smashed the door open and chucked Holly at Emily and ran back out the door.

Emily's POV

Paul ran through the door and chucked me Holly who was wide awake now and crying.

I locked the door and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.

"Pauly" Holly whimpered.

"It's ok, you'll see Paul soon" I said as rocked her back and forth.

"Mummy" Someone whispered. I looked over to the stairs and saw my son standing there with his blankie in his hand.

"Sweaty, can you share beds with your brother for the night. Holly's going to stay in your bed, ok?" I said as I took his hand and tucked him into his twin brothers bed.

I had three kids. Harrison, who was the oldest and then Carter and Jamie who were twins. Carter was older by nine seconds.

Carter stirred and woke up.

"Mama, why he in ma bed?" Carter said.

"Holly's going to stay in Jay's bed for the night ok. Is it alright if he stays in here?" I asked him. He nodded and fell right back asleep.

I placed Holly in Jay's bed and she fell asleep quickly. I walked back downstairs and saw Claire fast asleep on Kim's lap.

**Two hours later**

**Paul's POV**

We walked back to Emily's after killing four new-born vampires.

All of the imprints were asleep on the couch. Emily was curled up on the long one with Kim on the other end with Claire snuggled into her chest and Nessie was asleep on the single chair with her feet and head hanging over the side.

I smelt Holly's scent upstairs. I walked into Jamie's room and saw her asleep. I picked her up and she stirred but didn't wake.

I thanked the girls for looking after her and walked back to the car and drove home.

"Pauly" Someone whispered. I looked onto the back seat and saw Holly awake. "Wha happened?"

"Nothing, honey, your safe" I said as she smiled and fell back to sleep.

She was safe, and I would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Cookies_

_Paul's POV_

I dropped Holly off to kindy and saw Miss Daniel again and decided to leave my car at home and watched her from the forest.

I parked and raced into the forest and saw that Brady, Sam and Seth were on patrol. I ran over to the kindy and sat down under a tree.

_Don't get to close, Paul. You can't afford one of the kids to see you. _Sam said.

_Yeah, yeah_. I must have sat there for more than two hours before I noticed that the kids were coming out for lunch time. All of the little people ran outside while Holly walked down to the swings and sat down and rocked her back and forth.

Miss Daniel walked over to Holly and pushed her back and fourth slowly.

"Why don't you want to go and play with the other kids, Holly?" She asked.

"I wike bwein ba maselv" She whispered. Miss Daniels nodded and stopped the swings and sat down in front of Holly and knelt down.

"How about you and me go and make some cookies for Paul?" She said. BOO YA! SHE REMEMBERED MY NAME!

_PAUL STOP YELLING! _Sam yelled back to me. I muttered a sorry and continued watching them talk. Holly nodded and Miss Daniel grabbed her hand before they walked back inside together leaving the other teachers supervising the hypo kids.

_Miss Daniel's POV_

I could not get Paul out of my head. All I could see was his perfect shaped muscles floating around in my head.

I watched through the class room window and saw Holly swinging by herself on the swings. I walked over to her and pushed her back and forth.

"Why don't you want to go and play with the other kids, Holly?" I asked.

"I wike bwein ba maselv" She said. I smiled softely and stopped swinging her. I remembered when I was little I used to sit on the swings alone too.

"How about you and me go and make some cookies for Paul?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded excitedly. I smiled and took her hand before leaving the rest of the kids and walking inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – In the mood for cooking**

**Paul's POV**

I could not wait to go and pick Holly up and see _Alana_. I felt so bad for shouting at them when they thought about their imprints, but now I understood.

I stepped out of my truck and saw loads of little kids running out to their parents before Holly walked out the door with her backpack on and Alana walking beside her with the tray of cookies.

Holly looked around the car park for me, but when she didn't spot her she clung onto Alana's crouched down and rubbed Holly's back before pointing to me.

Holly looked up and smiled before running, as fast as her little legs could take her, towards me. I opened my arms and flung her up into the air.

She squealed loudly which made everyone turn and look at us.

"Mommy, I wana haw a go" One of the little boys said. The mother shook her head before putting her son into the back seat of their car.

"Pauly, I fort ya weren't guna pwik mwe up" Holly said as she hugged my neck tightly. Alana had just finished talking to another parents before coming over to us.

"Holly, do you want to tell Paul what you did today?" Alana said to her. Holly nodded and pointed to the tray of biscuits in her hands.

"We mad bwikyz" Holly said happily. I smiled and opened the glad-wrap that was covering it and shoved it into my mouth. I smiled and Alana and placed Holly into her car-seat before closing the door and turning back to _Miss Daniels_.

"No afense or anything, but these taste horrible" I said. She giggled and nodded.

"Holly insisted on using salt instead of sugar" Alana said.

I pulled Alana against me and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing tonight?" I mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"First grocery shopping and then I think I might make a cake" She said. "I'm in the mood for cooking" I smiled and pulled away before pressing our foreheads together.

"Do you want me to come over and help you eat it?" I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"You have Holly to look after" She replied.

"I'll take her to Emily's, she loves Holly" I said. Alana shrugged and kissed my cheek before running back inside just as it started to rain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Tears**

**Paul's POV**

"Holly, I will be back soon" I said to the toddler who would not let go of my neck.

"NO" She yelled. I sighed before unhooking her arms from my neck and passing her onto Sam who was having trouble holding the kicking and screaming toddler that was in his arms.

"PAULY" She screeched. Tears were pouring down her face and her little, chubby arms were bright red from being hit against Sam's hard chest.

"Holly, look at me" I said to her calmly. "Holly, look at me now" She sniffed and looked at me.

"I will be back in a couple of hours to take you home, ok. You're going to stay with Emily and Sam until then. You remember Harry, Carter and Jamie don't you?" I asked her. She looked around and spotted them sitting on the couch watching X-Men. She nodded and squirmed down out of Sam's arms and ran over to them.

"Wow, you'd make a good dad one day, dude" Sam said while Emily nodded in agreement.

"I have to get going. I'll text you when I'm on my way" I told them as I ran out into the rain and jumped into my car. I was going get closer to Alana before telling her about the whole werewolf thing. I didn't want to scare her.

Now all I have to do is calm my nerves…

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. The only characters that do are Holly and Alana. This story line is not mine either, it is emily007 who was the first writer of this story but then I adopted it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Paul's POV**

I had been sitting in my truck for more than ten minutes. I was so nervous I couldn't figure out how to work my legs.

It wasn't until Alana opened her front door and looked directly at me did I get feeling back into my legs and start moving towards the house.

"How long were you waiting in the car for?" She asked as I walked inside her extremely tidy house.

"Not lone" I lied. She smiled and sat down on her sofa. "Nice house"

"Small, but cosy" She said. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Um, I was sort of thinking that we could go back to my place and I would _try _and cook you a nice dinner?" I said. She nodded and smiled at me as I sat down next to her.

"You know how to cook?" She asked.

"Nope" I said. She laughed and grabbed her coat from her bedroom before coming downstairs and announcing that she was ready to leave.

While she was up there I had a sneak peak at her photo's that were sitting on the tables and hanging on the walls.

There was a picture of what I assume were her parents and little brother. There were loads of pictures of a man and her.

"Whose he?" I asked. I felt a big wave of jealously go through my body.

"That would be my ex-boyfriend" She said simply as though it didn't affect anyone.

"Um, I'm sorry" I said. "Are you not single?"

"Of course I am?" She said in a confused voice.

"Then why do you have picture of him in your house?" I growled. She gulped and picked up the picture that was sitting on the coffee table.

"He died three years ago" She said. "Car Crash" I immediately felt guilty for what I had said and started apologising a lot.

"It's ok" She laughed. "He would want me to move on"

"If you don't feel comfortable going out tonight then we don't have too" I said. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, I will probably never get to see you cook again" She laughed. I smiled and nodded before escorting her to my truck.

"20 questions time" She said. I looked up from our pizza and looked at her.

Let's just say that me cooking dinner didn't quite work out that well. She had offered to help so many times, but I just had to keep saying no. And look where that got us.

"Ok, you start" I said.

"Sure, um, how old are you?" She asked me. I swallowed my pizza and wiped my hands on the napkin that sat next to me.

"24" I said. She smiled and nodded. "What about you?"

"22" She said.

"How long have you been living on the reservation for?" I asked.

"A year and a half now" She said.

"Really, what made you move here?" I asked.

"Ah, ah, that was two questions" She said. "It's my turn. This is kind of personal so don't get mad"

"Ok" I said.

"Why is Holly staying with you and not your mother?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Our mum died a while ago and Holly's been staying with our dad, so I decided to bring her back to her home town for a while" I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Back to my questions" I said. "What made you move to La Push?"

"I wanted to get away from the city" She said. "And my family, so I found some work and jumped on a plane and arrived in rainy La Push"

"Do you not like your parents?" I asked. She shrugged and bit into her pizza again.

"Their pushy, they want me to become a doctor or a lawyer" She said sadly. "All I ever wanted to do was teach"

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Sometimes" She said. "I keep wondering what it would have been like if I was still there now"

"If you were still there now then you would have never met me" I said. By this time we were leaning in over the table where our faces were close to each other.

Not even a second later, I leant in for our first kiss.

**Dear Readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm extremely excited to be writing this story. Emily007 is such a brilliant writer and I look up to her alot when I'm writing.**

**I hope I will be able to update soon.**

**Enjoy, and remember to review.**

**From sammycullen111**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There is a little bit of swearing in the story. Please remember to read and review. **

**Thanks, from sammycullen111**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Both Holly and Alana don't belong to me either as they belong to the story owner before me called Emily007. This story line is not mine and belongs to emily007 who was the first writer of this story before it was adopted by sammycullen111.**

**Chapter 11**

**Paul's POV**

"So?" Seth asked me. "How was it?"

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" I spelt. I was still dizzy from our kiss. It had been everything I had dreamt about. Once our lips touched, fireworks started from there and didn't stop until we parted.

"Did you bang her?" Embry smirked. I growled and grabbed him by the shirt just as Sam and Emily walked into the room with five cartons of beer and food.

"Paul, let go of Embry" Sam said as he chucked the food down on the table. I unlocked my hands from his shirt and shoved him back onto the couch where he had come from. I snatched a beer from the carton and drank it until it was empty.

I could hear Holly upstairs playing with her dolly while Carter and Jamie were sitting in their room fiddling with some of his toy soldiers that their _Uncle Seth_ and _Aunty Leah_, as they like to call them, gave to them on their birthdays.

"I'm going to go up and see if Holly's ok" I mumbled before walking upstairs and into Emily and Sam's bedroom where I found Holly sitting next to the bed with four of her dolls. I leant on the door frame and coughed to get her attention. She gasped and looked up suddenly. She smiled when she saw me and giggled before running over and jumping into my open arms.

"Are you tired?" I asked her. She shook her head making her long hair bounce. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you wanna pway dolly wid me, Pauly?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah, sure" I said just as thunderous laughter rang through my ears causing Holly to cover her ears with her small hands. I smiled and mumbled for my pack member to 'Shut up.

I hadn't noticed that it was 3:30pm until I looked up and saw the alarm clock sitting on their bed side table.

"Shit" I said as I quickly grabbed Holly's dolly's, much to her displeasure, and slung her over my shoulder before running for the car. "Holly, you remember Miss Daniels don't you?"

"Yep" Holly said as she flattened her dolls hair. "I like her"

"I'm glad you do" I said as we pulled out of the driveway. "Because she is coming over for dinner tonight"

Holly looked up at me in the mirror and smiled before going back to concentrating on her dolls. By the time we pulled into the driveway and got out it was 3:45 and she was going to be here in 15 minutes. I was panicking so I told Holly to go and sit in the living room for a while.

She walked away happily while I called the pizza place as there was know way I was going to be able to cook something by the time she got here.

"Pauly" I heard a soft whisper. I looked over and saw Holly standing there holding her crotch. "I need ta go pwee pwee"

I sighed and knew that she hadn't really learn't how to use the toilet by herself. That was going to have to be one of the things I was going to have to teach her.

Just as I was pulling Holly's pants up the doorbell went. We rushed downstairs and opened to the door to find Alana there. Holly squealed and ran over to hug her.

"Will you pway dollies wif me" Holly asked. I laughed and pulled Holly away.

"Holly, Miss Daniel isn't here to play dolls with you" I said as I swung her into my arms. She pouted and rubbed her eyes as though she was going to cry.

"I'll play with you after" I whispered to Holly as I put her back on the ground hoping Alana hadn't heard that I was going to be playing dolls with my three year old sister after she left. Alana smiled and kissed my cheek once Holly was out of view.

"You're very good with kids" She said as she looked around the living room.

"Only Holly" I said. "I don't do very well with other kids that I don't know" She nodded and sat down at the dinner table.

"I didn't have time to make dinner so I ordered Pizza" I said. "Is that ok with you" She smiled and nodded before looking over to Holly who was talking to herself.

"She's such a sweet child" She told me. "I don't see why she wouldn't want to make friends?"

"She may be sweet, but extremely shy as well" I said. She nodded before walking over to Holly and sitting down next to her.

"Holly, would you mind if I introduced you to some of the students at kindy on Monday?" She asked. Holly looked up and shrugged.

"I don li new people" Holly said. Alana smiled and played with her pony tails.

"You are such a nice and beautiful girl" Alana said. "Everybody in the class is very respectful and nice as well"

"Ok" Holly whispered. Alana smiled and cuddled her into her chest. I was surprised Holly didn't throw a fit. Holly hadn't been in contact with any woman over the past couple of weeks except Emily who didn't touch her very much.

Holly giggled and placed her hands on each side of Alana's face.

"Are ya gona be my mommy?" Holly asked.

_SHIT!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. It's very short but I needed the whole awkward moment between them to pass before we start continuing the rest of the story. Please don't forget to review. And as you may have seen that I have changed my name recently. Decided to have a change. =D_

_Thanks, from younglover111_

**Disclaimer:**_ The characters in this story do not belong to me. Both Holly and Alana don't belong to me either as they belong to the story owner before me called Emily007. This story line is not mine and belongs to emily007 who was the first writer of this story before it was adopted by sammycullen111._

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Paul's POV**_

"Wait" Sam said. "She just said it. Out of the blue"

"Yep" I said as I drank the last drop out of my eighth beer in the past twenty minutes.

"I bet that would have been awkward" Emily said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Sam. I groaned and leant back onto the back of their couch.

"You should have seen her face" I said. "She looked like she wanted to run a mile when Holly said that"

"She was probably just surprised" Emily said.

"Yeah right, she's probably packing as we speak" I said as I crushed the can of beer and threw it onto the floor causing Emily to glare at me. She sighed before standing up, knowing that I had no intention of going to pick up my crushed can on her nice and clean floor.

"She won't be packing" Emily said. "You need to have a little bit of faith in yourself, Paul"

"Can one of you two go and pick Holly up" I said. "I don't even want to know what Alana's thinking at the moment"

"No Paul" Emily said firmly. "You need to go down there and set everything straight"

"But what if she rejects me" I said.

"Dude, she's your imprint" Sam said. "She's not allowed to reject you"

"Sam, don't make it sound as though she doesn't have a choice to be or not to be with Paul" Emily said. I smirked as I watched Emily scold her husband.

"I should get going if I want to get there on time" I mumbled hoping one of them would feel sorry for me and not make me go down there. Nope. Nobody even said a word. They just watched as I jumped into my truck and drove as slow as possible to the kindergarten. I was extremely nervous knowing that our relationship could possibly be ruined by only a few small words from a little girl's mouth.

I hoped out of the car and waited for Holly to come out of the Kindergarten. She skipped out with Alana holding her hand happily. They were laughing and talking to each other as though they were mother and daughter.

I blinked and suddenly became very confused on whether last night had actually happened or whether it was all just a horrible dream.

"Hey" I said to Alana and Holly. Holly attached herself to my legs and looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. "How was kindy?"

"I made you a picture, Pauly" Holly squealed as she ripped out a neatly folder piece of paper which had what looked like three people standing there holding hands. I looked at it carefully and saw that it was me on the right hand side and Alana on the left along with Holly in the middle holding our hands.

I gulped and looked up to see Alana standing there looking just as awkward as I was feeling. When we made eye contact we both awkwardly laughed and then we looked away once again.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure were cool" I said. "I'm sorry for what happened last night, though. I had no idea that she was going to say that"

Alana smiled and looked down at Holly who was trying to stuff her picture back into her bag.

"Don't worry about it" Alana said. "To be honest with you. I kind of think of her as a daughter as well"

"You do" I said dumbly. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open in shock. She smiled and nodded.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling like that towards a student" She said. "But she just resembles me so much as a child that it's hard not to"

I smiled and nodded. Alana bent down and helped Holly place her picture into her bag without it getting ripped before standing up to face me again. Holly had noticed out tension and had decided to jump into the car.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked. Alana pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I guess we could always start where we left off before the little incident" She giggled. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds good to me" I chuckled. I cleared my throat and saw that everyone had left the parking lot and that it was just us standing there. I leant in for a kiss, and then leant back not knowing if it would be too soon to start it up.

Alana smiled and stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips before stepping back. My lips were tingling at the sensation and my insides seemed to be doing cartwheels in my stomach. I nodded my head and slowly walked over to the drivers side.

As I jumped in; I looked back to see if Alana was still there. But found her standing underneath the shelter as it was starting to drizzle. I backed out of the park and told Holly to wave to Alana who was waving right back at us.

As we pulled out of the driveway Holly decided that it would be a good time to start singing.

"Pauly and Miss Daniel's sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" She sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage"

I groaned and turned the radio up really loud hoping like hell that it would drown out the embarrassing song she was repeating over and over again about Alana and I.


End file.
